


Private Lives:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex O'Loughlin/Michelle Borth: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Kissing, Making Out, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Alex O'Loughlin & Michelle Borth are feeling the chemistry that they have on the show, in the real world, Are they gonna do something about it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my "Private Lives" series, Read & enjoy!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Having Fun & Getting To One Another:

*Summary: Alex O'Loughlin & Michelle Borth are feeling the chemistry that they have on the show, in the real world, Are they gonna do something about it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my "Private Lives" series, Read & enjoy!!!!!*

 

Alex O'Loughlin, Who plays Commader Steve McGarrett, could not believe his luck, Michelle Borth, who plays his girlfriend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, on **_"Hawaii Five-O"_** , agreed to go out on a date with him, when he asked her on set that morning, & now he is a little bit nervous, & hopes the date will be a great one, & no disasters happen, while they are on it. He hurried home to get ready, cause he really wants to impress her.

 

Meanwhile, Michelle went inside her trailer where she changed back into her street clothes, **"What the hell did I get myself into ?"** , The Beautiful Brunette thought to herself, as she took off all of her makeup, & washed her face She knew that she liked Alex a lot, & was afraid to act on her feelings, She was glad that the handsome hunk made the first move, She actually can't wait to see what Alex has planned for their evening. "Maybe, If I make the first move, I won't be such a chicken shit", she thought to herself, She finished getting dressed, & hurried home, so she will be ready, by the time Alex gets there.

 

Alex showered & shaved, He put a little bit of cologne on, which always makes the ladies swoon around him, He found a nice pair of jeans, & a dress shirt, & a jacket to match, **"I can't believe that I am going out with the most beautiful woman of all of Hawaii"** , he thought to himself, as he was dressing, When he was done, he checked himself in the mirror, & thought the result was perfect. He hurried to Michelle's house, so he was on time, & pick her up for their date.

 

Michelle was waiting for him, as soon as he pulled up, he got out, & opened the door for her, She said with a smile, "Such a gentleman", & she got into the truck, he closed the door, he got back on his side, & they looked at each other, The **_"Back-Up Plan"_ ** Star said with a dazzling smile, "Hi", The Beautiful Actress would describe it as blinding, she replied back, "Hi", They slowly reached for each other, & kissed, "I could do more for that", She said with a breathless tone, The Handsome Hunk agreed, saying, "Me too", & they were off to their destination in a matter of minutes.

 

The Restaurant that Alex picked was a beautiful old Italian Style Cottage, It had a certain charm, which Michelle thought it was just like Alex to pick something like that, **"It definitely has a lot of charm, Just like Alex"** , she thought to herself, When they entered, The Newly Forming Couple were seated immediately, & they had a private section to themselves. They talked about everything under the sun, & they were telling the other about the way they were raised, & grew up. Michelle got over her nervousness, & placed a hand on top of Alex's, which delighted the Aussie Native, & mirrored the gesture, as they were enjoying their time in the restaurant, as they were eating their meals.

 

They walked on the nearby beach, & they were holding hands, & watching the sunset silently, they were lost in their own thoughts, & as the sun was setting, Michelle thought, **"This would be the perfect moment"** , & she reached for Alex, & kissed him sweetly on his lips, which left him speechless, & he said, "I am glad you did that", after they regained their composure, The Beautiful Woman said, "Me too", & they headed off back to the tuck, & were making their way back to Michelle's house.

 

When they got there, Alex walked her to her door, & she turned, & said, "Good night, I had real good time with you", she kissed him with a little bit more passion, which he did not have a problem returning back, when they broke the kiss, they were both breathless, & he said, "Me too, Sweet dreams, Love", she was stunned by that, & nodded with a smile, She headed for the safety of the indoor of her house, Alex made his way back to his truck, & knew with a smile on his face, as he drove off to his own place, that their next date would even be better, & also future ones.


	2. Two: The Heat Is On: Last Part & Epilogue:

It had been a couple of months, since Alex & Michelle had been dating, & they had their friends & castmates' support about them being in a relationship, & they were just enjoying themselves to the fullest, cause life is definitely short, so they are gonna make everything count, & they are enjoying themselves while they are at it, They never let their personal lives interfer with their work. As a matter fact, Michelle was getting ready for Alex to come over, & have dinner with her.

 

Meanwhile, Alex found a pair of tight fitting jeans & matching denim shirt, to bring out the blue in his eyes, He felt so happy, & incredibly lucky to have Michelle in his life. **"I think tonight is the night, we will make love for the first time"** , he thought to himself, & hurried out to get his girl some flowers. Plus the bottle of red wine, that they both love. If he is reading the signs right from Michelle, He is about to get very lucky that night. He whistled a happy tune, & focused on the e evening, cause nothing will ruin that for him.

 

 **"Perfect"** , Michelle thought to herself, as she checked over her decoration results, & she hopes that Alex would like it, & will stay the night, she is ready for that major step, & she wants this time to be special, especially with Alex. The Beautiful Woman put on some soft music, & dimmed the lights, so the mood was set, & she checked on the food, & was satisfied with it, She posed seductively, as she waits for her hot lover to arrive, since he has a key to get in. She hopes that she looks appetizing to him, so he will make the first move, so finally that they can celebrate being together officially.

 

Alex also got some homemade chocolate strawberries, as a dessert for later, He thought about what is about to go down that night, He groaned, & adjusted himself, because his hard on was forming, **"Damn, That woman is gonna be the death of me"** , He thought to himself, as he is making his way to his lover's place, He was nervous, & excited because they are gonna next step in their relationship, After so many months of making out. He can't wait til he puts his hands on her, & rides her til she screams his name, as she orgasms, He increased the speed a little bit, so he can get their faster.

 

"Mich ?", Alex said, as he entered the house with his purchases, he set them down by the on the table by the front door, "In here, _**Baby**_ ", she said seductively, as he made his way further inside, & his eyes went wide at the sight of his girl in a tight black sexy dress, which shows off her boobs, & cleavage perfectly, He went straight to her, & they kissed passionately, "I've been waiting to do that, Ever since we left the _**"Five-O"**_ set", "Me too, Beautiful",  & he picked up his purchases, & they went to start their evening of fun. He opened up the wine, as she was setting up the table. A few minutes later, they were sitting down, & ate the wonderful meal that she made.

 

They were laughing, & enjoying each other's company, They also were talking about pleasant things, instead of work for a change. **"God, If I stay around him long enough, I will jump his bones"** , The Actress thought to herself, as she was fanning herself, cause it suddenly got hot.Alex decided to put her out of her misery, & asked, "Care to dance with me ?", he offered his hand out to her, she nodded eagerly, & said, "Yes, I would", They headed out into the living room, & began to dance & sway to the soft music, that is playing in the background.

 

The chemistry was intense between them, as they looked at each other in the eyes, as they moved to the music, The Heat was rising & on in the room. "God, You are so beautiful", The Hunky Actor said breathlessly, & he leaned & kissed her. Michelle never felt like this before, "I love you so much", she said, as she broke the kiss, & smiled at him. The **_"Back-Up Plan"_** Star smiled bigger,  & said, "I love you too", They resumed their kissing, & it became more passionate, as they made their way through the house, & ends up in her bedroom, & on her bed.

 

They were doing some crazy moves, as they were making love, Their panting & breathing could be heard, & their kissing continue to be more passionate, & intense. Michelle bit his lip, & Alex groaned, as a response. "God !", The Handsome Brunette Star exclaimed, as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Michelle loved the result that she was getting, She had her fun caressing his bulge, & knew that he was in her grasp. They resumed their rough lovemaking, & then she straddled him, sending jolts of pleasure through him.

 

"You like that, _**Baby**_ ?", she asked seductively, as she continues to do what she was doing, Alex  moaned & groaned in response, he pants out, "Mo...More", knowing that she won't deny him a thing, she gave him what he wanted. Then, she took him body, & soul, while he was screaming out his release, & came hard. He got his payback, & turned her in a blubbering mess. As a reward of sorts, he got an amazing blow job in return, for making her feel so good.

 

Alex bit her nipples, & teased them lovingly, Michelle gasped, & said, "Please, Alex, More", He sucked on them ravenously.q He worked his way down her body, & his cool breath felt good on her sweaty & warm body, It really felt good, when he came back up. They worked each other up into a frenzy, that they can't control.

 

They recovered from their orgasmic high, & they smiled at each other, as they composed themselves. "How about a shower ?", she asked waggling her eyebrows, as she got up from the bed. Alex smiled bigger, & said, "Lead the way, Babe". The Couple rushed after each other, & they got into the bathroom, Where they had round two, & they composed themselves, They washed each other, & dried the other off. They got back into the bed, & were glad to have a day to themselves, & future days too.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
